1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-direction input device which enables input operations in two directions, and an operating device using the two-direction input device installed in a personal computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an operating unit of personal computer or the like, a flat input member is often used. Generally, a two-press type operating device is provided in addition to the flat input member. Menu selection and menu determination operations and the like can be made in a menu displayed on a screen by pressing the two-press type operating device.
A conventional operating device as above has a pair of press buttons exposed in an operating portion and a switch device switch-operated by pressing the press buttons.
However, if the operating device provided with the above flat input member is a simple press type device, cursor movement or a so-called scroll operation on a display screen cannot be made only by this operating device. Further, in case of menu selection and determination operations, menu selection is made by operating the flat input member with a finger or the like, and the operation must be followed by menu determination by pressing the press-type input device. In this case, the series of operations cannot be smoothly and quickly performed.
Further, conventionally, an input device (switch) which allows two-direction input by linear movement and press operations is known. The conventional input device of this type allows input operation by linearly moving an operating member, however, the press operation can be made only when the operating member returns to a neutral position but the press operation cannot be made in a state where the operating member has been linearly moved in any direction. Accordingly, even if the input device is installed in the personal computer, the series of operations in which the operating member is slid for menu selection and pressed in the slid position to determine the menu cannot be made.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the above conventional problems, and has its object to provide a two-direction input device which allows, e.g., menu selection operation and menu determination operation as a series of operations in a personal computer, by enabling press operation in a position where input by linear movement is made.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an operating device for a personal computer and the like, using the above two-direction input device.
According to the present invention, the foregoing objects are attained by providing a two-direction input device comprising: an operating member movable in a linear movement direction within a predetermined range and movable in an orthogonal direction to the linear movement direction in any position in the linear movement; detection means for detecting the linear movement of the operating member; and a press switch device that operates when the operating member moves in the orthogonal direction.
In the two-direction input device of the present invention, when the operating member is linearly moved to perform a predetermined input, the operating member can be pressed in the moved position, to operate the press switch device.
Accordingly, in a case where the two-direction input device is installed in, e.g., an operating portion of personal computer, the operating member can be slid to perform cursor movement and scroll operation, and further, in a menu image, the operating member can be slid to perform menu selection and the operating member can be pressed to perform menu determination in the slid position. Note that the two-direction input device of the present invention is not limited to application to the operating portion of the personal computer, but may be installed in, e.g., an operating portion of TV receiving machine, and reception channel selection can be made by sliding the operating member and channel determination can be made by pressing the operating member in the slid position.
For example, the detection means has a pair of switch devices that respectively operate when the operating member moves in one direction and when the operating member moves in another direction. Otherwise, the detection means may be a variable input means such as a variable resistor which continuously changes its output when the operating member linearly moves.
Further, the two-direction input device further comprises: a substrate where the press switch device is provided; a case fixed to the substrate; and an elevation member which is movable up and down in a vertical direction to the substrate within the case and which operates the press switch device when moves down, wherein the operating member is linearly-movably supported on the elevation member within the case.
In this case, it is preferable that the two-direction input device further comprises: first biasing means for biasing the operating member to a neutral position in the linear movement direction; and second biasing means for biasing the elevation member in a direction away from the press switch device.
Further, the present invention provides an operating device comprising a combination of a flat input member enabling coordinate input and the two-direction input device described above.
In this case, when a direction toward an operator is a forward direction, the two-direction input device is positioned in front of the flat input member, and the operating member of the two-direction input device linearly moves in forward and backward directions, whereby vertical scroll input on the display screen can be made by the linear movement of the operating member.
Further, it may be arranged such that another input member is provided on at least one of right and left sides of the two-direction input device.
Further, a combination of two of the two-direction input devices may be used such that the operating member of one of the two-direction input devices and the operating member of the other one of the two-direction input devices move in directions orthogonal to each other. In this case, the combination of the two-direction input devices may be provided with the flat input member or may be provided without the flat input member.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.